


Embrace Me, Surround Me

by chezamanda



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Iron Man 2, Natasha decides to make the most of a small window of opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace Me, Surround Me

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda swiped the title from a Motorcycle song and borrowed the Marvel characters. So uh, don't sue me. I mostly just have student loan debts anyway. 
> 
> Thanks to Eiluned for going over this for me and listening to my constant whining about... everything.

As Natasha sat in traffic on the Pacific Coast Highway, she was glad her trip to Stark’s mansion had been brief. Though if it didn’t let up soon, she was going to be late for her meeting. She used a special scanning device on her car’s radio to listen in on local police frequencies to see what the hold up was. From the sounds of it, someone had driven into the guardrail and caused a three car pile-up about a mile ahead. People being the way they are, had to stop and look at the accident, and in turn, were making her late. Sighing, Natasha checked her phone for any messages but saw nothing. This was one of those times that she wished she had room for games on her phone; at least they could help pass the time. She searched through the Sirius stations to find something to listen to while she waited and finally settled on some downtempo electronic music that took a bit of the edge off of sitting in this clusterfuck.

After about five minutes, traffic had inched forward enough that Natasha could see it clearing up ahead. _About fucking time_ , she thought and didn’t look over at the accident scene to her right as she passed. The tension in her shoulders eased once she was able to get the car up to 65 again. She wouldn’t have time for a shower, but she could at least get out of Natalie’s clothes and relax a little.

Natasha checked into the beachside hotel with time to spare and made sure to leave the spare key at the front desk for her visitor. There was a text message waiting for her once she got into her suite – 20 minutes out. She shucked off the black linen trousers and white blouse, leaving them in a pile with her heels, and went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Everything looked pretty much like it had when she put it on that morning, so Natasha returned to the room and opened up the sliding glass door that looked out over the beach before lying down on the bed. The calming sound of the waves crashing on the shore helped to erase the day and let her ease back into herself. She wasn’t a new Stark Industries employee with a former career in modeling - she was just herself. Her thoughts drifted toward her visitor and she could feel a smile spread across her face.

They hadn’t seen each other in a few months with these new assignments, but had found this one small window in their schedules. Contact had been brief over this time, and Natasha only enjoyed web cam sex so much. It just wasn’t the same. Her body craved the feel of his warm skin and the solid weight of him pressed against her. Those weren’t the only things she missed, but they certainly topped the list. Just thinking about the feel of his body made her wet. Replaying past encounters in her mind, Natasha’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of her panties. She gasped softly as she drew circles around her sensitive clit with her middle finger. In just a matter of moments, Natasha was trembling beneath her own hand and clutching at the bedding with the other. A sharp cry escaped as her orgasm overtook her, leaving her shuddering and a little breathless.

The door opened.

Natasha started but instantly relaxed when she saw who was now walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. “Got started without me, hm? Guess I should have tried to get here earlier,” Clint said and let his duffel bag drop to the floor.

“I can be a little impatient, you should know that,” she replied, moving into a kneeling position on the bed.

Clint looked at her for a long moment, appearing to slowly take in what Natasha was wearing. She could feel his gaze slide down her body and shivered. It really had been too damn long. He caught her eye again before he stepped up to the bed and reached down to cup her face. Natasha sighed noticeably at the feel of his large hand cradling her face and more than willingly allowed him to pull her up for a kiss. This time it was Clint’s turn to sigh, his breath hot against her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, Clint picked up Natasha and knelt on the bed where she had just been. Her legs closed securely around his hips as her mouth reclaimed his. He placed her in the middle of the mattress, untangling her limbs from his body so he could sit up just long enough to get his shirt off.

Natasha bit her lip as she watched him undress, reacquainting herself with the way the muscles in his arms moved. She fought the urge to touch herself again only because she wanted Clint to do it. Remembering the way his fingers could easily undo her in a matter of moments made her shiver again. Finally undressed, Clint laid down on top of her and she took just a moment to really look at his face. She always did this after solo missions – she had to really make sure that Clint was not only physically okay, but really there. A series of vivid nightmares Natasha had after their first set of separate assignments had unsettled her so much that she just needed to know this was real.

“Tash…”

“Sorry,” she said, trying to brush that lingering doubt that always crept up in these situations.

Clint placed his hands over hers and gave an encouraging squeeze. “Baby, it’s really me. Let me show you,” he said and kissed her hard enough to leave her desperate for air.

Any lingering doubt was quickly erased from Natasha’s mind as she felt his hands move down her body, stopping at her breasts, which were still encased in the lacy bra she had worn that day. It was one of Clint’s favorites because it closed in the front which made it easy to get off in a hurry. He popped the clasp, pushing the material aside to place both hands on her breasts. She loved how the slight roughness of his callused hands felt against her skin – just the right amount of friction to send shivers up her spine. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples, quickly turning them stiff beneath his touch. A jolt of pleasure ripped through her when Clint closed his mouth over one and sucked. Natasha squirmed beneath him, fisting her hands in the comforter, begging for more.

Clint repeated the treatment on the other side before returning to her mouth for a moment. Her lips tingled when he pulled away to whisper hotly in her ear, “God, Tash, I can smell you.”

Another full-body shiver ran through Natasha at his words, followed by a sudden surge of wetness between her thighs. Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched Clint make his way down her body. Their eyes locked just as he stopped at the flimsy material that had to be completely soaked by now. The way he looked at her as he licked through the lace between her legs incinerated any remaining rational thought. Groaning, Natasha pushed her hips up against Clint’s mouth and sucked in a breath when his tongue flicked at her clit. Even through the material it still sent sparks up her spine.

“These are nice, but they’re in my way,” Clint said before sliding the lacy boyshorts down her legs.

A breeze drifted in through the open terrace door, feeling cool against Natasha’s exposed skin. Clint studied her for a moment – the heated look on his face causing her to press her thighs together. His hands were suddenly pushing her legs apart and anchoring them against the mattress. Any attempt to move was impeded by the weight of him against her thighs. Biting her bottom lip, Natasha grinned up at him and gave him a challenging look. Clint raised an eyebrow and leaned down to give her one last lick before plunging his cock deep inside of her pussy.

Natasha threw her head back at the delicious pressure of his cock inside of her, leaving her feeling so full that all she could do was sigh. Clint surprised her by hauling her up to straddle his lap without withdrawing from her body. His strong arms held her tightly against him as he moved them both closer to the headboard. Catching on quickly, Natasha slipped her arms around him and planted her knees against the mattress when Clint stopped. She liked this position because it allowed for even deeper penetration and let them both take control of the pace without having to reposition themselves.

Natasha let out a shuddering breath as Clint began to fuck up into her. Perhaps it was because she had gotten off so soon before Clint started touching her, but she felt another climax fast approaching with just a few thrusts. She brought her forehead down against his, placing a hand against his face to make him look at her as she urged him to slow down. Nodding, Clint turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand and pushed up into her so slowly that she could feel every inch of him. Again, Natasha shuddered and had to close her eyes, burying her face in the crook of Clint’s neck. His cock dragged against her g-spot, somehow causing her to feel even more out of control than before. She clung to him as they moved together at that maddeningly slow speed.

“Still with me?” Clint whispered.

“Yeah I – ah!” Natasha gasped when he bit gently at the spot below her ear.

There was a satisfied little smirk on Clint’s face when Natasha looked at him, narrowing her eyes. Back when they had first started sleeping together, he had quickly learned all of the spots that could easily drive her wild. Sometimes it scared her how much she trusted Clint – not just with her body, but with her life as well - though she never would let him know just how much. Natasha swallowed the small lump that had formed in her throat and pressed her mouth to his. Clint’s hold on her tightened as he returned the kiss, his mouth opening for her tongue. Her hand grasped at the short strands of his hair as she claimed his mouth.

The slow, steady burn that had been spreading through Natasha was now burning bright and ready to consume her. Her breath came out in harsh pants against Clint’s mouth and she desperately needed him to make her come. In a rough, breathless voice Natasha pleaded with Clint to fuck her and he more than happily obliged her. Pressing Natasha’s hands up above her head, Clint drove his cock into her with a series of snapping thrusts that made her scream. Their fingers laced together as Clint brought her right to the edge. Natasha forced her eyes open because she just needed to see him at that moment. It had been too many nights without Clint and who knows how many more after tonight, she wanted to see him as she came.

“That’s my girl,” Clint groaned, sounding close himself, “come for me. Love seeing you lose control.”

Whimpering at his words, Natasha felt the first wave of her climax ripple through her body. Clint bent his head, capturing one nipple between his lips and sucked hard enough to completely push her over the edge. She cried out, a mixture of surprise and pleasure tearing from her lips. The only thing keeping Natasha from falling were Clint’s strong hands.

As Natasha writhed in Clint’s hold, she heard him groan and then felt the warmth of his forehead against her own. She looked up at him just in time to see him come with a deep groan that vibrated through every inch of her. Clint shuddered against Natasha, his hands slipping from hers, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They wrapped themselves around each other as they both trembled with the remnants of their shared release.

After the tremors subsided, Natasha nuzzled at Clint’s neck. “Still with me?” she asked, echoing his words from earlier.

She felt Clint smile before he turned to look at her. “Think so.”

Natasha brushed her lips against his and returned the smile. Clint brushed the hair away from her face, his hand lingering against her cheek. “As much as I’d like to fuck you on every sturdy surface of this room, I’m exhausted,” Clint said.

“You’ll just have to make up for it in the morning,” Natasha purred.

“Definitely.”

Carefully and somewhat reluctantly, the two of them disengaged their bodies and settled down under the sheets. Natasha curled against Clint’s side with her head resting on his chest. The sound of his strong heartbeat and steady breaths were soothing, causing her eyes to feel heavy. For the first time, Natasha noticed just how dark it had gotten since Clint arrived. The sky was now a deep pinkish hue over the Pacific. She felt Clint begin to stroke her hair and glanced up at him, smiling softly.

“Night,” she said.

Clint pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Night, Tash.”

 

Early the following morning, Natasha awoke to find the bed empty in the darkened room and sighed. It took her a moment to pick up on the sound of the shower running. She threw off the covers and made a beeline for the bathroom, grinning as she went. Though Natasha was quite familiar with sight of Clint naked, she still had to take a moment to appreciate the way the water slid down between each muscle, following along his spine, and then down over the perfect curve of his ass. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she continued to stare.

“Either get in here or quit staring at my ass, Romanoff,” Clint said without turning to look at her.

“I think I earned a few extra stares given how much you look at mine, Barton,” she replied and walked into the open shower stall. “You better have left me some hot water.”

Clint stepped out of the way, allowing her to get under the hot water and wet down her hair. She felt his hand on the small of her back as he walked around behind her. Natasha closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth and closeness of Clint’s body pressed against her own. His fingers gently worked out the knots before he shifted slightly to the side. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but heard the sound of a plastic cap being opened and quickly put two and two together. With both hands, Clint worked the almond-scented shampoo through her hair. His fingers rubbed against her scalp, bringing a satisfied hum from her and making her knees go weak.

“You haven’t had hair this long since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Clint observed as he continued to massage her scalp. “I like it.”

“Hate to break to it you, but these extensions are coming out as soon as the mission is over. I want my short hair back,” she said.

“Guess I can always just look at Natalie’s modeling shots.”

Natasha whipped around. “How did you get those?”

“I pulled some strings,” Clint said with a grin and his arms tightened around her waist. “Tell me you kept those.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Closing her eyes, Natasha tilted her head backward so the water could sluice away the fragrant suds from her hair. Once the shampoo was cleared, Natasha allowed Clint to work in some conditioner and groaned again at the feel of his fingers working into her scalp. He stopped to lean into her ear, his wet body pressed against her own almost completely from head to toe.

“Getting turned on, Agent Romanoff?” Clint murmured against the edge of her ear.

Natasha let a slow smile spread across her face. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Clint gave her just enough time to wash away the conditioner before he shoved her up against the tile wall. As they explore each other’s mouths, his hand slipped down her side, beneath the curve of her ass, and tugged her leg up around his hip. Natasha became acutely aware of just how hard Clint was and gasped against his mouth. She was more than ready to accept him into her body, but wanted to drag out these last few hours as much as possible. Placing one hand on his shoulder, Natasha pulled away to look in his eyes. Clint nodded, understanding what she meant, and dropped to his knees in front of her. His breath against her skin felt strangely cool compared to the heat of the water.

The first heated touch of his tongue against her skin made Natasha gasp. She placed her leg over one shoulder to allow him better access and smiled when he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Clint drew out her pleasure with teasing little licks over her lips; just barely close enough to where Natasha really needed him to be. His hand came up to wrap around her thigh, just below where her leg and hip came into contact. Another rush of wetness pooled inside of her at the proprietary nature of that hold, and her clit throbbed, begging for attention. She tugged at his hair with a frustrated grunt, all but burying Clint’s face between her thighs. Natasha sighed in relief when his tongue finally passed over the swollen bundle of nerves.

Each swipe of Clint’s tongue was soft against her oversensitive flesh, circling around her clit before smoothing over it with slow upward strokes. Natasha’s groans echoed loudly in the enclosed space, even the sound of the running water couldn’t diffuse her cries. For someone who preferred to be alone most of the time, Clint sure as hell knew how to please a woman. He continued to work her with his mouth while she desperately tried to keep herself upright. She rolled her hips against him, dangerously close to the edge already.

Clint slowly traced the edge of her entrance and made her tremble. His tongue delved inside of her, reminding her very faintly of the way his cock felt when he entered her. Shivers ran through her body, but she wasn’t ready to come just yet. Natasha slid her fingers into Clint’s damp hair and groaned as he fucked his tongue into her cunt.

And then he just… stopped.

“What the fuck, Clint?” she gasped, chest heaving as she stared down at him in shock.

“Water’s getting cold. We should get out.”

Natasha found herself at a loss for words. Clint rose to his feet and stepped out of the stall, grabbing one of the white towels from the metal rack to dry himself. Sighing, Natasha turned the water off and took the other towel. Before she had the chance to find out what Clint’s problem was, he disappeared into the bedroom. She toweled most of the water from her hair, leaving the damp material on the floor of the bathroom and entered the other room to find some clothes to put on. As she passed Clint, Natasha felt him grab her by the waist and pull her down onto the bed with him.

“I didn’t say I was done with you,” Clint said, hauling her into his lap.

Natasha made an undignified sound. “Sure seemed like it to me.”

Another round of shivers coursed through her body as Clint trailed his hand up her bare thigh and slipped over the curve of her hip. He was still hard even through the thick terrycloth between their bodies. A quick jerk of his hips made Natasha gasp in surprise and steady herself on his broad shoulders. She felt his arms tighten around her back like he wanted to switch their positions and she leaned into him to whisper, “Mmm, not like that. Wanna ride you.”

Clint groaned in response, his eyes slipping shut, and laid back against the bed. Natasha quickly undid the towel from his waist, her mouth watering at the sight of his cock standing at attention. Biting her bottom lip, Natasha repositioned herself in his lap and held him firmly at the base of Clint’s dick as she aligned their bodies. If she hadn’t been so turned on, she might have drawn this out and made him suffer for leaving her high and dry in the shower just a few moments earlier. A sigh escaped her as they slotted together, his cock fitting perfectly inside of her like it always did.

Natasha canted her hips against him, loving the pressure of having Clint buried so deeply inside of her. His hands settled on the swell of her ass and loosely guided her movements. The low moan that rumbled from Clint set her nerves on edge and the intense look in his eyes all but undid her. Losing herself in the overwhelming sensations coursing through her body, Natasha’s eyes slipped closed. She planted her hands on Clint’s chest and drew circles with her hips that even made her groan.

“Not gonna last much longer if you keep that up,” Clint grunted.

“Isn’t that the idea?” she asked in a breathy voice.

Much to Natasha’s dismay the next sound she heard was Natalie’s cell phone chiming at her from the bedside table. The screen displayed Stark’s assistant-turned-CEO, Pepper Potts, as the caller. Clint stared at her in horror as she reached over and put the phone to her ear. Before he had the chance to open his mouth to object, Natasha shoved his face into the mattress with one hand.

“Yes, Ms. Potts?” she asked in her best professional tone, still rocking in Clint’s lap.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Potts said on the other end.

Natasha suppressed another moan before she spoke, “Not at all, I was just getting out of the shower. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Mr. Stark and I will be going to Monaco this weekend and we would like you to accompany us for the trip.”

“I would like nothing better, Ms. Potts.”

“Excellent. We can discuss the details when you come in later this morning.”

Clint grumbled beneath her and she narrowed her eyes at him, instantly quieting him down. He had learned early on in their partnership not to make her do that – ever.

“I’ll talk to you then. Goodbye.”

Natasha ended the call just after Potts signed off and tossed the phone at Natalie’s Prada bag. She removed her hand from his face and glanced down at him.

“What the hell?” he panted. “We were kinda in the middle of something.”

“But Natalie wasn’t,” she replied calmly and gave his cock a quick squeeze, making his eyes roll back in his head. Natasha grinned. “Going to keep complaining?”

“N… no.”

Natasha leaned down, nuzzling at Clint’s ear. “Good boy,” she purred.

Quickly turning his head to the side, Clint captured her mouth in a searing kiss that shocked her. Natasha repositioned her arm beside his head to keep herself from being thrown off balance. Just the slight change in angle brought Natasha much closer to the edge than she had been a moment earlier, causing her to gasp against Clint’s lips. His hold tightened on her hips and forced her down onto his cock in a series of quick movements that had her gasping for air. Beneath her, Natasha felt the telltale sign of Clint’s orgasm trembling through his muscles.

Natasha buried her face in the crook of Clint’s neck as she refocused her concentration. She whimpered at the feel of his cock pressing right up against that spot inside of her that made her lose her mind. Every nerve ending hummed with sensation and heat pooled low in her belly, letting her know that she was just as close to the edge as Clint was. His hands were suddenly cradling her face, forcing her to look at him.

“Want you to look at me when you come,” Clint said.

A broken sound was all that Natasha could muster in response. Everything inside of her began to shudder and shake apart. No matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes fixed on Clint’s face, the strong pulsations of her orgasm were overwhelming and her eyes slipped shut. Coherent thought was the next thing to go as her head tilted back. Over the sound of her pulse pounding in her ears, she could hear Clint quickly following her over the edge.

Natasha’s eyes flew open when she felt Clint’s grasp tighten on her as he fucked up into her with steady, rough stokes. The fierce look of intention on his face combined with the way he thrust into her relentlessly made her cry out. Within the blink of an eye, Clint came, filling her with warmth, and Natasha groaned. No longer able to sit upright, she brought her head down to rest on his shoulder. Their mouths touched in a weak kiss, both gasping the other’s name as they trembled and rode out the last vestiges of their climaxes.

They settled into the comforting warmth of each other’s arms, letting a few moments pass before either of them decided to speak. Natasha placed her head on his chest and felt her eyes growing heavy again as she listened to the steady sound of Clint’s heart.

“Sure you can’t call in sick today?” he murmured against her hair, and she smiled.

“It’s only my second day. Pretty sure I can’t,” Natasha replied, glancing up at him. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Yeah,” Clint sighed. “Don’t want to get The Look from Fury either.”

Reluctantly – very reluctantly – they removed themselves from the bed to get dressed. Natasha took the time to apply some of the neutral makeup she had chosen for Natalie while Clint watched her from the doorway. Leaning over the sink to add a bit more color to her kiss-reddened lips, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Early on in their partnership, it unnerved her to no end the way Clint would stare at her without saying a word. Part of it was due to the fact that their first meeting involved him trying to kill her; the other part was that it had been hardwired into her brain that staring meant that she should prepare for a fight. Truth be told, Natasha liked the weight of his gaze on her now – it was reassuring.

Clint stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and brushed her hair to one side. Their gazes caught in the mirror above the sink. “I should probably get going,” he said, tracing the curve of her neck with his lips.

Natasha gripped the counter and bit back a moan. “Keep doing that and you aren’t going anywhere.”

Another shudder went through Natasha’s body when she felt those same lips curve into a smile against her skin. Playfully she nudged him with her elbow and turned around to kiss him goodbye. The kiss lasted a little longer than she expected and Natasha ended up sitting on the counter with her legs around Clint’s waist. He pressed their foreheads together while she suppressed the urge to rip off his clothes and fuck him on the bathroom floor.

“Really going this time,” Clint said as he caught his breath. “Don’t go falling in love with Stark while I’m gone.”

“No promises.”

Natasha watched as Clint turned and walked out of the bathroom before slipping down from the counter. She walked with him over to the doorway, giving him one last, very chaste kiss and sent him on his way. Closing the door, Natasha leaned against it with a quiet sigh. There were times when she hated how much she had let Clint into her life, how she had let him fuck her up and take root inside of her. It felt like she was letting herself down somehow, but then she remembered that she left that cold, impersonal part of her behind years ago. If she had to do it over again, she knew that she would still have taken Clint up on his offer. Taking a deep breath, she tried to shake off those feelings. It was time to be Natalie Rushman. Natasha Romanoff could have Clint all to herself, later.


End file.
